Chocolate for Valentine
by Annette Silhouette
Summary: My late submission for the Valentine's Day. Yuffie is learning to make chocolate for Vincent Valentine on the first Valentine's Day they celebrate. Yuffentine


**Chocolate for Valentine**

[Vincent x Yuffie] for 2009 Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, the characters or the Valentine's Day**

I've written this fic on 13-14 Feb. Yeh I'm totally free on this special day. This day isn't for me. But is it for Vincent and Yuffie?

* * *

It was the first time ever for Yuffie to celebrate the Valentine's Day, with her first boyfriend. He wasn't any other one, but the man who was namesake to this important day.

Honestly, Yuffie herself was quite surprised to be accepted by Vincent without a hitch when she revealed her feelings towards him one day. Vincent didn't say "I love you also" or the words that Yuffie yearned to hear, but a single nod and a smile in the slightest. She was delighted to see Vincent nodding than shaking his head, which she dreadfully worried to see. She was now officially Vincent's girlfriend, although there was something missing, and she couldn't feel the tangible of their closer relationship than the way she saw herself being his girlfriend in her every-night dreams. Vincent did, for god's sake, treat warmer to Yuffie, but again, in the slightest. By all means, receiving a gentle hug instead of the padding on her head in the past, and the small smile instead of the frown when she called him Vinnie.

"Don't worry, Yuffie," soothed Tifa as she gave a friendly pad on Yuffie's shoulder. " Step by step we'll work out the chocolate together."

Yuffie's mind was drawn back and she looked up at Tifa. She had never made any chocolate by herself before. On Valentine's Day, it was believed that the hand-made chocolate could best illustrate the love to the receiver. Yuffie wanted to make her own special chocolate to Vincent than buying those packages in the stores. She wanted to make Vincent happy and surprised.

"Thank you, Tifa," said Yuffie gratefully as she stood up, giving her a warm hug. "You are so busy running the bar… and I'm bothering you for teaching me to make chocolate…"

"Don't mention it, Yuffie," said Tifa. "I'd like to make chocolate for Cloud also. Let's work our best ! If we could finish mixing the chocolate in thirty minutes, the chocolate should be solidified before the guys arrive."

"Um," uttered Yuffie, reading the recipe on the bench. She started following the instructions in the recipe to gather all the ingredients needed, while Tifa was fetching two sets of equipments onto the long working table in the kitchen.

After settling all the things, the girls wore their aprons and gloves. "Ready, Yuffie? " asked Tifa. Yuffie returned a nervous nod. "Okay let's get started then! First step- We have to melt the dark chocolate bar-ah yeah, here."

"Before putting the chocolate bar into the saucepan, here it said that it should be nicely chopped," reminded Tifa as she was removing the foil wrap on the chocolate bar.

"Great! This is what I'm good at, hehe," giggled Yuffie, holding two sharp knifes in the way she held her shurikens. She threw the chocolate bar up into the air, then she slashed her knives at the chocolate bar in the air at top speed. She ended her 'attacks' with a graceful ninja's posture, when fine slices of chocolate fell back onto the chopboard with a light but clear sound.

"That is awesome, Yuffie!" praised Tifa at her beautiful performance. Yuffie smiled brightly, gaining more confidence. Before she was quite worried about making chocolate (for she was the kind of girl who didn't good at cooking), but now she found her techniques on using weapons in the ninja training could be applied on using chopping knives in the kitchen. It is said that things with a good start has half succeed. The little delight had made Yuffie thought the making of chocolate wasn't so bad at all.

"Hey Tifa, has it done yet?"

Glancing at Yuffie's pot, Tifa shook her head and said, "Not yet…Be patient, Yuffie. It needs boiling till all chocolate have melt finely."

"Argh, when will it be done?" grunted Yuffie impatiently. She was thinking of giving up now. She didn't know how many times she had looked at the slow circular movement of the thick chocolate liquid in the pot. She couldn't stand it anymore.

""Just a while, dear… Oh, don't stop stirring, Yuffie, or it will get burnt easily," reminded Tifa, with her hands stirring the long wooden spoon in her pot with a continuous speed.

"Awww… My hands are so tired…" whined Yuffie. She held up her long spoon loosely with a jelly-like hand, weakly stirring the brown liquid. Tifa muttered some encouraging words to the impatient ninja, but her eyes and hands were concentrated onto the pot of thick chocolate fluid. Yuffie looked at her, adoring her mother-like gentle expressions. Patience and modesty were things that she had to learn from Tifa.

After a few minutes, Tifa announced that the melted chocolate was ready, which Yuffie had waited long to turn off the fire and threw aside the long spoon. Then they started mixing other ingredients into the bowl of hot chocolate. Tifa added milk, cream and syrup. She said Cloud liked eating sweet creamy sweets. For Yuffie, she thought of the rum-centred type that Vincent might like, but considering the difficulty of making and that she didn't like that taste much, she added milk and hazelnuts instead. Spooning and squeezing, Yuffie had made a great efforts to finish forming balls of chocolate. She at first was quite pleased with her work, but she realized the truth when she had peeked at the work that Tifa had done. Comparing to Tifa's ball-shaped and even heart-shaped chocolate, little, fine and round ; hers were nothing but big, lumpish and irregular. Feeling discouraged, Yuffie sighed a humph of disappointment to herself.

Yuffie still kept on pursing her lips, inwardly being angry with herself when their chocolates were freezing in the refrigerator.

"Don't worry, Yuffie. I know Vincent would be very happy to receive your chocolate. He won't mind the apprearance…After all your chocolates look nice really! You've done a great job! The most important is your heart, Yuffie," comforted Tifa to Yuffie in the Seventh Heaven. Pink and red ribbons were hung up and other pink tablecloths and candles were put. These romantic decorations were all for the couples to enjoy their candlelit dinner here. " If you've put your passion and love to the chocolate, Vincent will feel it."

The evening of the Valentine's Day had arrived and also the first pair of customers. "I have to go, Yuffie, cheer up!" whispered Tifa as she got up to greet the couple.

Sitting behind the bar table, Yuffie bowed her hand She was considering about Tifa's comforting words. She believed that her love towards Vincent was really a lot. She wasn't sure if Vincent knew it her love was that much. She thought that the chocolate could have helped her expressing her love, to strengthen their relationships, to bring them closer. Yes, her chocolate was certainly filled with her love. Tifa returned after serving the couple and suggested, " Yuffie, I think our chocolate is done by now, shall we get them now?" The short-haired ninja gave a firm nod.

Yuffie sat again behind the bar table, the corner where the coming customers could not notice. She held the little crimson box, filling her gaze with the same colour of his eyes. She fumbled with the ribbon tied around the box, wondering what expression would be shown on his good-looking face when he pulled it. She looked forward to seeing Vincent back from his work in WRO.

More and more couples had arrived. The lights were dimmed, only weak candle lights fluttering. Soft music was playing, which had made the atmosphere even more romantic. Yuffie glanced at the pairs and pairs of lovers, feeling undeniable envious of them. Sometimes when Tifa was free for a moment, she would walked to Yuffie and have a short and light chat. Later, when Cloud had returned after finishing his delivery, the two lovers spent more time together, sharing chocolates and kisses, which have made Yuffie feeling depth of her heart. She noiselessly retreated through the backdoor to her room upstairs.

Yuffie opened the door of her room and made her way to the chair, didn't bother to turn on the light. She took our her PHS and tried to phone Vincent but failed. She put her box of chocolate on the desk, still fumbling with the crumpled ribbon, wondering if he remembered that this day was the Valentine's Day, whether if he would ever arrive and pull it open before the chocolate all melted. Burying her head into her arms, she closed her eyes trying to trap the tears but they had flew out, wetting her cheeks and dripped onto the desk. Engulfed by her emotions of sadness, Yuffie felt into asleep before she realized it.

Yuffie woke up sometime later. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and grabbed a cloth that was falling from her back. She looked and saw the crimson cloak in her hands. _Vincent._ She widened her eyes and jumped to her feet. She walked briskly to the door, nearly bumped into Vincent.

"Oh sorry, Yuffie. I've waken you?"

"Gawd, Vinnie," exclaimed Yuffie, looking at Vincent in awe. "Why… you…"

"Um?" uttered Vincent, looking down at himself. He was wearing a black velvet suit, and his long raven hair was tied into a loose ponytail. "I thought…you don't like it?"

"No, of course not, Vinnie," denied Yuffie quickly. "It's good and- refreshing."

Vincent smiled a little. Then suddenly a frown replaced his smile. "I'm sorry, Yuffie. I know I shouldn't come back so late, especially today is…"

"It's okay, Vinnie."

"I… Thank you, Yuffie."

"You're welcome."

"……"

"…… Er, Vinnie?"

"Yuffie, would you like to have a walk outside? And perhaps a dinner outside?" asked Vincent tentatively.

"Whoa, I'd like to!" said Yuffie, surprised and delighted. Taking Vincent's hand he offered, Yuffie walked with him downstairs. Then she suddenly stopped, "Oh, gosh! How can I dress like this?"

Vincent looked at Yuffie in her usual tank top and khaki shorts and said, "Nothing wrong."

"Nonono, see, Vincent, you dress so formally! I didn't think you've celebrated this day with me so I didn't prepare a better dress…" Then Yuffie clasped her mouth. " I'm sorry, Vinnie. I didn't mean… I should have prepared… I'm just so…"

"No, Yuffie, it's my fault," said Vincent, gently padding Yuffie's wincing back. " I thought I should give you a surprise… Honestly, I didn't know how to ask you out on the Valentine's Day…"

"Are you thinking that we aren't like a pair of lovers? Or …" asked Yuffie, although she would never want to know the answer.

"No, Yuffie. I didn't mean that," said Vincent, trying to soothe Yuffie. "It's just… please forgive me. I don't know how to be a good boyfriend. I don't know what actually to do on the Valentine's Day. I haven't done it for these thirty years and I'm so glad, but nervous to be with you to celebrate this day…"

"I feel that way also, Vinnie," said Yuffie, sobbing. " I'm afraid that I am the brat that you and other people will hate me. I'm afraid I'm not good enough…"

Vincent turned to her and wiped her tears off from her cheek. " You are too good, Yuffie. Everyone needs you. And I need you."

Yuffie buried her head into Vincent's chest and he held her, feeling her warmth and her tears damping his shirt. They could feel each other's hearts.

"Although I didn't say it out for long, I love you, Yuffie,"

"Me too, Vinnie," whispered Yuffie as her eyes were filled with more tears of happiness. She chuckled and sobbed at the same time. " We are such a silly pair of Valentine's Day greenborn…"

"Yes, we are," agreed Vincent.

Yuffie released the grip and walked to get the box of chocolate to Vincent. " I promise, Vinnie. I will certainly do better next time, and next next time! But for this time… Hope you will accept… my chocolate."

"… Thank you, Yuffie," said Vinnie, as he looked at the box gratefully. He smiled and pulled the ribbon gently. Yuffie gazed at him, trying to take the images of his expressions and his gestures with her mental camera.

That was the first Valentine's Day that Yuffie and Vincent celebrated together. Those memories were sweet for Yuffie whenever she review the images, which she would remember for the whole life.

End

* * *

I'm still not sure about how a Valentine's Day really like because I have never felt it. Hope I write this in right mood.

I may have made quite a number of mistakes on grammer and tenses. Suggestions and Reviews are mostly welcomed.

Thank you for finishing my short story!

14/2/2009


End file.
